Fuckbiddies
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: By midsummer this year I had been seeing my fuckbuddy Eddie for a few months, sometimes sparingly, at other times spending long, leisurely hours in each other's company. After splitting up with my long-term girlfriend late in 2012 I'd been enjoying having regular sex with a guy again for the first time in half a decade, hugely turned-on by the 25-year-old's rugby-player body and lo


By midsummer this year I had seen my fuckbuddy Eddie for a few months, sometimes sparingly, at other times spending long, leisurely hours in each other's company. After splitting up with my long-term girlfriend late in 2012 I'd been enjoying having regular sex with a guy again for the first time in half a decade, hugely turned-on by the 25-year-old's rugby-player body and love of sucking cock, taking cock and fucking me.

I'd also had a mind-blowing session with a hot local gay lad named Mick, who plays in the same five-a-side football set-up as me and who prefers to have sex as Makala, cross-dressing to play the part and looking just as beautiful as any of the cutest 18-year-old girls in his year at school when he does.

I'd got extremely lucky with a girl a few years younger than me back in June and Eddie and I didn't see much of each other during the two months me and her dated, but when that was all over his was the first number I called.  
After we hooked up he mentioned that he'd seen Mick at the football a couple of nights before and that "she" had talked about wanting to visit me again. Eddie, playing the jealous FB, said that would only happen if he was present too, and the youngster - free from school at last and with a long summer before Uni, had liked the idea.  
I knew Eddie had seen another guy, a married lad whose age fell in between ours, during our lean period, and wasn't surprised when he suggested that the other FB, Jerome, make it a foursome.

Long story short, we arranged to meet up at my place the following weekend.

Eddie and Jerome arrived together, having driven up from the city, and I sized Jerome up while serving them drinks.

Not what I'd expected, he was around 30, blond-haired and built like a brick shithouse. Decent-enough looks-wise, but nervous-looking. I smiled to myself as I passed him a beer, imagining that he was thinking about his wife and two rugrats at home. Eddie had told me Jerome was kind of in denial about the pair's sex sessions, always insisting on being top, not into kissing and preferring to do Eddie from behind. This would prove to be slanderous stuff on Eddie's part.

Mick, who lives near me, arrived soon afterwards looking cute as fuck in his track suit and grinned sheepishly as I let him in. He raced upstairs, the sports bag which I knew would contain his girly gear slung over his shoulder.

Over the next half-hour me and the other boys made small-talk in the living-room and sank a couple of cans each. Jerome produced some ingredients from his jacket pocket and skinned-up, and soon we had a good buzz going.

In a bit, I went through to the kitchen, stripped off my jeans and socks and returned with some poppers, placing them on the table. I was feeling horny as fuck by this point and rubbed my stiffening cock through my boxers, smiling at my guests. Eddie, who was looking a bit glassy-eyed from the lager and smoke, stood up from the couch and pulled off his T-shirt, revealing his muscular, hairless chest and torso. Big Jerome flipped his gaze between the two of us, hand on the crotch of his jeans.

Right on time, Makala entered. Fucking hell, the transformation I'd saw the last time was in full effect once again. The teen had let her shoulder-length, jet-black hair down and just as before I loved the sight of the bleached tips, wondering again how Mick got away with it with his devout Christian background.

She was wearing expertly applied makeup, eyes shining amid the surrounding dusky eye shadow and long lashes, and with deep red lips and blush applied to her cheekbones. She wore a silky white slip and lace-topped hold-up stockings in the same color, and a pair of high-heeled black shoes. Quite simply, a beautiful young woman stood before us.

"Fucking hell!" Jerome got up, eyes on stalks, and made to step towards Mick. "Uh-uh, mate - my house, my first dance with the woman," I said, laughing. Jerome nodded, eyes still on our babe, as I walked towards Mick and pulled her to me, feeling the heat in her hard young body as it came up full-length against me.

"You look beautiful, honey," I said, unable to take the smile off my face. "Thank you, Daddy," Makala breathed. Her little game, but it made my tool throb.

She raised her arms up and round my neck as I lowered my face to hers and we kissed. Her tongue curled shyly into my mouth, wet and wanting, and I felt her young cock stiffen against my thigh as mine thickened on her belly. Game on.

I took one small hand in mine and placed it over my dick and she squeezed me gently, a gasp of minty breath in my mouth, groaning as I reached down, slid the fingers of my right hand up one silken thigh and cupped her through the lacy panties she wore. I reached inside and let my hand roam over her beautiful cock and balls, shaved bare and stunningly smooth where she had rubbed a moisturizer in. Her dick was fully erected by now and filling my hand, with her knob now reaching past my wrist. For such a sweet girl, Makala has a good-sized cock.

Such a sexy little plaything. Mouth still locked on hers and holding her around the waist by my left arm, I palmed her circumcised shaft, fingers sliding down over her balls until the middle one reached her asshole. Her skinny legs spread slightly, a groan coming from her throat as she felt me tease her there, feeling lube she had smeared around the entrance.

For the first time in a minute I pulled my face back from Makala's and looked over my shoulder. Eddie - who'd had the hot youngster himself weeks before me, still lay on the rug by the fireplace. He had pulled his jeans down over his muscular ass and worked his trainers off. Now he was grinding his crotch into the rug, smiling at what he saw.

Behind him, as I watched, Jerome stripped naked, cock bobbing when he bent to remove his shoes and trousers. Christ, the guy was hung! He had a blond thatch around his balls and tool, but his meat rose appraisingly with a thick plum glans at the peak. Like me he was uncut, knob swollen to a thick bulb and free from his foreskin already. I felt my asshole twitch and grinned at him, making a mental promise to myself about later that night. He smiled back, probably guessing - rightly - that I was going to let him fuck me, then lay naked on top of Eddie. I watched his butt clench as he thrust himself against my boy's super-fit arse, then got a surprise as Eddie wriggled round and the pair went cock-to-cock, side by side on the rug, their mouths meeting in a deep kiss.

"Sixty-nine, boys!" I said. "I wanna see you two fuck each other's faces." But my attention immediately went back to Makala as I felt her lift one leg and allow my middle finger to probe her young hole.

My face turned and her tongue was in my mouth again, needy. She moaned as she worked her boycunt on my finger, her hand inside my shorts, skinning my bursting cock back and forth.

"Bed. Now," I told her, freeing my mouth for a second. Her beautiful doe eyes locked on mine as I popped my finger out of her asshole, then she turned and left the room, white stocking-clad legs and the slip clashing wonderfully with her dark brown skin as she left the room and went upstairs.

I turned back to Eddie and Jerome, stripping myself of the rest of my clothes as I watched them curl into one another, head to toe, tongues working on shafts and then eager mouths enclosing hard cocks. Fucking lovely.

I grabbed my thick tool, working the length of my cock with one hand and pulling on my nipples.  
"Join us - soon," I said, leaving them to each other. I picked up the poppers, left the room and went upstairs.

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Yas! Finally! Someone wanted a gay story! I love making these! I forget who asked but thank you! Actual I had two people ask for stories like this so I tried to make a gay four-some. Again: This story may have another chapter! Written in Fabian's POV**


End file.
